wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maplekey
Appearance It’s obvious Maplekey is beautiful. The hybrid in her makes her even more pretty then if she were purebred. From her athletic frame to her happy smile, you’ll know she’s a hybrid from the second you see her. Her LeafWing shows in her body and colours, and the HiveWing comes out in her dragonfly wings and extra horn. Her smile is like a bright star and her eyes are like bright, hazel moons, watching your actions precisely and constantly figuring out things, one thought unconsciously overlapping the other, trying to memorize and watch everything around her all at the same time. Her gate is made up of quick steps, moving fast to get to her next location. As I said, Maplekey has the third HiveWing horn, but normal green LeafWing horns sprout out of her forehead. Her snout is forest green with bits of hazel-brown, the usual dark brown scale bits are probably lightened from the HiveWing. Her fins on her neck begin and then end abruptly before the halfway point of her neck, and go into spines that continue to the end of her tail. More hazel scales splatter all over her neck and body, helping her blend into the trees she was born under. Her legs are lithe and thin, resembling the possible RainWing in her, or just her mother’s sleek appearance. Her feet are hazel that fades back out to jade green. She has the leafy tail end with the two-pointed end of a HiveWing. She is a quick but messy flyer, with her rainbow wings glittering in the sunlight. She went to the healers when she was little, and they clarified it was the way her wings attached to her forelimbs. Since she is a hybrid, her weight is meant for two leaf shaped wings, not four dragonfly wings unattached to her body. When she flys, you will notice something odd about the way her wings function. But Maplekey feels none of the awkwardness that other dragons see. It helps her, her wing form. It’s easier for her to fly then other dragons, even if she doesn’t realize it. Personality Maplekey thinks lowly of herself. That’s how she was raised, feeling unnatural and left out. She never really liked doing the same thing, learning every single day, going back home, repeat. She liked going out of her comfort zone and trying new things, not that her boundaries allowed that. That’s when she found her passion of adventuring. Breaking the rules, flying around in the open skies instead of dodging through the trees and vines and deadly Venus dragon-traps. She’s quite friendly, though disloyal. She can be extroverted and outgoing when she has to be, or when she’s with her friends. She’s smarter then she thinks she is, and doesn’t think much of anything she does. She tries to perfect everything she makes and does, turning her into a perfectionist of sorts. History Maplekey was born by a river just outside the jungle and out of sight from anyone. Her father was their, watching and waiting for their dragonet to poke out of the shell, which was pale yellow with spots of jade green and bits of rainbow, strangely, here and there. The first thing they noticed were the wings. The four pale rainbow wings, glittering in the bright midday light. She was an average dragonet size, except her wings were also huge, way overgrown. They most likely took the size of the LeafWing wings and the actual wings of a HiveWing. Her parents took her back to the jungle, somehow managing not to get eaten by any sundews. Since Queen Sequoia was such a forgiving and thoughtful Queen, she let Maple into the tribe too. So Maplekey grew up. Soon, she was going to school. And she was bullied, all through her first 2 years, until she managed to make a friend. But I don’t think you understand how badly she was bullied. She was physically pushed around and beat up, always getting yelled at for everything she did. She was torn everyday, from lack of friendship and love in her life, besides her parents, who were almost always busy. Her friend was Alicia, a pure LeafWing who had started school late. On the first day when Alicia got their, she sat beside Maplekey, as nobody was willing enough to sit beside her. That desk was always empty, until that day. Alicia was quite the extrovert. She would just talk and never stop. So she said hi to Maplekey and, to Maplekey’s surprise, she complemented her. That had, sadly, never happened to her before. It had only been snarks and shoves. Alicia just kept talking. She got Maplekey to come out of her shell of shyness and enter the world as a new dragoness. They became very good friends, and Alicia brought Maplekey into the popular dragoness group. She made Maplekey happy, like she finally fit into the world, or her jungle. But she felt like it wasn’t enough. Like she just needed to get away from everyone. Plus, she was tired of doing the same thing everyday. So, when she’d finished learning all about the history of Pantala and Pyrrhia, and memorizing all of the maps, she became an explorer. And she planned out everything she would do, everywhere she would go, even scheduling visits with other hybrids and royalty to learn about the other tribe’s cultures. She decided to first go to the hives, to learn a bit more about the SilkWings and what they went through. She’d had an arranged meeting with another hybrid, a HiveWing-SilkWing, to talk to. Next, she went across the bridge that led to Pantala, stopping for two days just checking out all of the interesting shops and keeping her eye out for hybrids. She kind of liked the bustling streets of Monarchy. The other side of the bridge was even busier then on the bridge, with dragons getting on and off and checking out the shops on the plains where the bridge ended. She headed to her first destination, the Kingdom of Sand, where Queen Thorn had graciously accepted her request to walk around the palace and learn about the SandWing’s way of life. It turns out they live quite like the LeafWings, except with smaller villages, and an enormous stronghold. She went to some schools to find out more about some societies, but only got to speak at the lowest born SandWing villages. She stayed their for about a half moon, writing in her SandWing diary(for jotting information down about them)every night. She went to one of their full moon festivals and made friends with a younger SandWing named Prickly who looked up to her and wanted to be an explorer when she grew up. She was moved by the little SandWing, pleased she made an impact on her. Next, she headed over to the Ice Kingdom, where she nearly froze to death, but luckily they still had those earrings that kept dragons warm. It was bland and boring there, and the lower parts of the palace were swarming with unfriendly dragons, and whenever Maplekey asked any questions, they were all like Mind your own business, you infernal dragonet! So she only spent a few days there before leaving. In the time that she spent in the Ice Kingdom, she met all sorts of dragons(not that any were friendly). A lot of them were blue ombré, but a few had pink and purple underscales and some even had green eyes! It was bland, but the Aurora Borealis lit up a few nights, dancing off of the glaciers that dotted the ice covered sea. It was beautiful there, and might have been her favourite Kingdom if the IceWings had actually talked to her. Maplekey was now on her way to the Kingdom in the Sea, where Queen Coral was waiting to invite her guest to the new island palace. Powers and Abilities *She's an excellent flyer due to her wing deformation that actually benefits her *Long distance flyer too, strong legs meant for travelling longer distances *Shiny wings that blind you if the sun reflects through them Weaknesses *Weak fighting and stealth abilities *Terrible memory *Impatience *Eagerness to get up and move *No HiveWing powers Relationships Alicia-Very positive Maple-Positive Foxtail-Positive Trivia Gallery 05E14D93-43E2-4AF1-BE14-C7B7A8C49BDA.png|Ref by me BF928012-E9E7-44F6-BBEF-EF3E555C702D.png|Jada by me D25F35B6-F05C-4A73-9F2B-88FD542DC4B8.png|Pixel art by Ver, thankie Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids